


Getting Physical(s)

by actualdilferwinsmith (ibreathethroughwords)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agrexophilia, Anal, Bondage, D/s, Fisting, Flogging, I can't think of the word but, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, bottom!Erwin, mentions of fantasies involving sex with a minor, when you're fucking someone while they're having a conversation with someone who doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/actualdilferwinsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting, that out of everything Levi could have done to get him to give up his control; it was to give him a rule to obey. It was likely that Levi knew Erwin would take it as a challenge – which he would latch onto it as something he honestly could control. Really, in this situation, the only thing in his control was whether or not he obeyed, and whether or not he gave Levi the word to stop.</p><p>His pleasure, the method by which it was given, and its duration were all solely in Levi’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Physical(s)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with [nakedirohtime](http://nakedirohtime.tumblr.com) as Levi and primarily Nile. Written well in advance for bottom!erwin week, day 10: bondage. Takes place sometime between the end of the Trost arch and before the Female Titan one.

As Erwin imagined was the case with most men his age, he had a tendency to put off keeping up with the yearly physical mandated by regulations. It wasn’t that he felt poorly or didn’t want others to worry over him, but more that he didn’t have time to mess with that sort of stuff. With 300+ soldiers to look after and plenty of planning and logistics to oversee on top of their well-being and training, he was a busy man.

It also wasn’t that Erwin didn’t take care of himself. Sure, sometimes others had to stare him down to get him to eat all of his vegetables, but Erwin was incredibly fit and considered himself to be in prime shape. He believed in taking good care of himself so that he could take care of his loyal troops and work with the officers under his command to better develop their leadership abilities and other unique talents.

No, it wasn’t any of that.

It was that he was having a bit of a hard time reading lately. Most of the time Erwin had been able to get away without having to actually read in front of other people, but he’d had to look over a report while a particularly observant young blond had been in the room, and that someone had innocently mentioned his touching concerns to his commanding officer. That wouldn’t normally be a problem either – physicals were just around the corner and he’d already been assigning squads to particular days and times to be checked over – except for one thing.

Erwin did not want to wear glasses.

They would either make him look too old or too much like the ghost of father, and he didn’t want a physical reminder of his youthful mistake on top of the emotional pain he knew he’d feel for the rest of his life.

The first appointment had been easy enough to evade. His aides had accidentally double-booked him with one of his superior officers, and there was no way Erwin could possibly bow out of that meeting. The second time a training accident had occurred and the medical staff were too busy dealing with that, and told him to come again. His next scheduled visit had been ended abruptly when the doctor’s equipment had mysteriously begun to malfunction. The fourth time Erwin had arranged an emergency and rescheduled a meeting with his Squad Leaders. They were starting to become suspicious, and Erwin didn’t want to risk accidentally squinting in front of so many potential witnesses.

Today was his day off, and Erwin had barricaded himself in his room, sitting silently in the middle of the bed with the curtains drawn, window and door locked, and a chair under the door handle for good measure. Right now he was pretending he didn’t exist. Erwin knew it was childish of him – he was well aware that a nearly forty year old man wasn’t supposed to do stuff like this to get out doctor visits, but he really, _really_ didn’t want to be told he needed glasses.

–

“All right, I’ll go hand in these reports to Erwin,” Hanji chirped, chair scraping across the wooden floor as she stood and adjusted her glasses. 

Mike, writing out another report for the Commander on the casualties of last mission, didn’t look up as he spoke. 

“You won’t find him. He’s got his physical this morning.” 

Hanji frowned. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does.”

“No, he doesn’t!”

Mike sighed. He didn’t have time to be arguing with his fellow captain. “Yes, he does, Hanji, he told me last night.”

“Then why did I see him go back into his bedroom after breakfast this morning and never come out?”

Mike looked up then, and scowled. Oh no. Not again. 

“Don’t tell me he’s at it again,” he muttered, placing his pen down and rubbing his temples. He felt like a nanny to the man at times. 

“Why? What’s he at?”

Mike stood and put on his jacket. “His eyesight is going out on him, according to the rumors, and he needs to get glasses, but for some reason he refuses to see the physician about it. At first, I thought it was just a coincidence but…” he trailed off and shook his head. Hanji grinned and chuckled. 

“Good on you, Mike. Go tell him to stop sulking and get it over and done with. Maybe you should get Levi on your side too?”

Mike considered it. “No. Better not gang up on him. I’ll see if I can convince him first on my own.”

“Maybe hold his hand too!” Hanji called out as he left, and he smiled in amusement at the idea. 

As he walked to Erwin’s barracks, soldiers left right and centre stopped to salute or nod in acknowledgment to the esteemed Captain. His eyes lit up a little as he spotted Nanaba, who was working with some new cadets and their horses. She gave a smile and a wave, and he waved back to his childhood friend. 

He was surprised, however, at the sight of a familiar tall and narrow back with the Military Police symbol emblazoned there, striding away from him, nose buried in a cluster of papers. 

“Nile!” Mike called, and the man stopped, turning, a bit of a disapproving scowl on his face. 

“Would it kill you to address me properly? Y’know, it wasn’t easy getting this promotion,” he snapped irritably, and Mike rolled his eyes and gave him a salute. 

“My apologies, _Commander_. I forgot myself.” 

Nile colored slightly at the obvious mockery from his childhood friend, and waved him off. 

“Oh, never mind. Do you need something?”

“Do I need a reason to greet an old friend?” he asked, voice softer, but his eyes hard.

Nile’s shoulders relaxed a bit and he sighed, tucking his papers under his arm. He clapped Mike’s shoulder in apology. “I’m sorry. I’ve just had a rough day.”

“I hear that,” Mike grunted, falling into step beside the older man. 

“I was just going to go to the old tavern for a drink. Care to join me?”

The offer was so very tempting. It would be good to catch up with the old bastard – ask him how Maria and the kids were. She was pregnant with a third last he had heard, but he had to deal with Erwin first. 

“Sorry, I would, but I have other business to attend to.”

“Ah, never mind. Erwin riding you hard?” Nile actually nudged him when he said that, with a sly smirk, and Mike grinned and nudged him back. 

“Not how you’re thinking, bastard. No, but he’s being stubborn.”

“And that’s new?”

“No. But he refuses to get his physical. He needs glasses.”

Nile actually grinned and chortled. “Ah. So age is finally catching up to him. About time. That guy seemingly has the secret to eternal youth or something.” 

Mike smiled. It was never a secret that Nile was extremely jealous of Erwin, especially as children. He was better in every way – better looking, wealthier, more intelligent, charming – even his wife, Maria, first had a crush on him before Nile. It was hilarious seeing him try and compete with an oblivious Erwin. Nile continued. 

“Mind if I come then? Give the brute a nudge?”

Mike raised an eyebrow at him. “Make sure it’s a nudge, not a shove.”

“I can’t promise anything, Mike,” the Commander smirked and suddenly Mike felt a lot more confident about this. Maybe they would all be able to get that drink after all. 

When they reached the door to Erwin’s quarters, they tried the handle. “It’s locked.”

“You’re fucking kidding.”

“Nope. Erwin? Erwin, we know you’re in there. Open up,” Mike called through the door, jiggling the handle to his barricaded quarters. 

Nile crossed his arms and huffed, and kicked at the solid oak door, not caring if his boot scratched the nice polish. 

“You ought to be ashamed of yourself, running away from a doctor’s appointment of all things. You call yourself a Commander?” he shouted through, making his presence known. It had been nearly three weeks since he and Erwin had actually seen each other face-to-face.

Just as he’d been about to doze off in the middle of the pile of paperwork Erwin had taken from his office into his bedroom to keep himself occupied, a knock sounded at the door to his quarters. Erwin knew who it was before they spoke, more than familiar with Mike’s heavy-handed knock. If Mike had come, then the taller man would know he was in there just by the smell. Damn. 

Erwin was contemplating feigning sleep. It wasn’t unusual on his days off for him to take care of personal matters and then indulge in some extra rest. He was pretty good at sleeping through interruptions as well, if he was tired enough. Everyone was still recovering from the attack on the Trost district and he knew it wouldn’t appear too amiss if he just ‘slept’ for the rest of the day. They were all tired, after all.

He’d just about made up his mind to continue to doze when Erwin heard a voice that had definitely been missed. Likely, Nile was being used as a tactic to get him to open the door so Mike could drag him out of his bedroom and down to the doctor, but he hadn’t seen Nile since Eren's trial. Erwin still hadn’t gotten a chance to catch up with him, or to ask after his beautiful family.

With a sigh, Erwin stood and padded barefoot to his bedroom door. As it was his first day technically off duty in weeks, Erwin was clad only in a pair of dark trousers and a tight-fitting white, short-sleeved, undershirt. His hair hadn’t been slicked back like usual after he’d washed it that morning, and was left to fall around his face. The chair was quietly moved, and Erwin pulled open the open, a resigned look on his face.

“I really hope you didn’t drag Nile all the way here just to drag me out of my quarters on my day off,” Erwin said as he stepped forward to hug the man. Nile returned it with a slap on the back. If he was quick and charming about this, maybe Erwin could distract both men from the reason he was hiding. “Do you want to come in? I haven’t seen you in weeks or gotten to congratulate you on your wife's pregnancy.”

“Yeah, well, I guess the post lost your bouquet of congratulatory flowers,” Nile jested, clapping his old friend and fellow Commander on the back. Deep down, he hoped the results of the trial wouldn’t tear them apart further. Enough damage had been done when he had split off from the trio to join the Military Police. 

He remembered how when they were young and impulsive and felt like they could take on the world, they had promised each other they’d join the Recon Corps when they were old enough. They felt like they were invincible, and sought to prove it. A stupid, reckless journey to the outer walls changed that, and would have nearly ended in their deaths if it hadn’t been for the soldiers stationed there finding them in trouble. 

Nile’s true fear of the titans was confirmed then, and he knew he would never be able to face them head-on in a battle. He was a coward, and from that day on he decided to go to the Military Police and be safe, away from those demons, and close to his young wife. 

“But what about you? Still in one piece after your mission outside the walls? I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, you’re all insane. You know the Military police would be happy to take lunatics like you in.” He affectionately punched Erwin’s shoulder, but there was a certain look in his eyes as he said it, silently expressing his true feelings of concern for his old friends doing this to themselves. He hated the feeling of being completely helpless, useless to them when they left the Walls. Nile couldn’t say how many heated fights they’d had over how pointless their goals are. He had said some truly hurtful things, but then again so had Erwin. Now they didn’t speak of the dangers of their missions, of the fact that Erwin or Mike’s lives were on the line every day. 

Nile just wished for the old trio to be back together as one, but he knew that could never be. 

“And have you bossing us around? You’re out of your mind,” Mike snorted, nudging him, then raising his hooded gaze to Erwin. “But we have another mission today, don’t we, Erwin? We need to go see the doctor, hm?”

The relaxed and happy look on Erwin’s face was quickly replaced with annoyance and disgust. Mike was stronger than him and was perfectly capable of dragging him if Mike deemed it necessary. Shit. Erwin sighed, but left the door open as he turned and padded back into his room. Nile leaned himself against the door, making sure Erwin couldn’t shut them out as he put on his shoes and a long-sleeved tunic. 

“You’ll be fine,” Nile told him, clapping him on the shoulder as Erwin locked up and they headed out. “I bet you look gorgeous with glasses on too. Bad enough you can’t step out your door without a marriage proposal coming your way as it is, think how it’ll be with glasses and your hair in your face like this.”

“I just really don’t want glasses,” he muttered. Nobody else would understand but these two. Mike and Nile were the only two who knew everything.

“You sound like Alyssa pouting over bath time,” Nile told him, referring to his youngest. “If I didn’t know any better right now I’d think she was your kid.”

There was no way she was though, and they all knew that. Erwin cracked a small smile as he turned his head to look at Nile. “She’s still throwing fits over it, huh?” he asked.

Nile grinned, seeing that he’d gotten Erwin to smile a bit. “She’s hit another phase where she’s exceedingly picky about who can do what for her and how they’re allowed to do it. I can’t even look at her during breakfast, and Marie isn’t allowed to brush her hair.”

That was cute. Erwin smiled, happy for his friend, for the joy in Nile’s face and tone when  
talking about his beautiful family. “I don’t want to look any more like my father,” Erwin admitted after a moment. “I see his ghost in the mirror every morning.”

Mike concerned look gives his leader a concerned look, Nile’s face fell into more of a frown, looking down at the ground with a grunt. Nile wasn’t very good when it came to comforting people; he had a very sharp and blunt personality. It was probably why he didn’t get along with Levi at all, as Levi was also extremely sharp and blunt. 

Neither Mike nor Nile had actually personally known Mr. Smith, but Erwin had told them about him except for his radical theories. He hadn’t even told Levi about those, as he didn’t want to suggest ideas without himself believing them first. He needed proof that he had yet to find. 

Mike clasped his shoulder, squeezing firmly in a comforting gesture, as really there was nothing they could say to something like that. 

“You probably won’t have to wear them all the time, just when you read you know,” he offered gently. 

“Yeah. And you could get different frames, like those ones that mad-slash-radical scientist wears,” Nile added, and Mike gave him a sharp look, but luckily Nile didn’t add anything else about their close comrade. It was no secret that the Military Police and higher ups did not approve of Squad leader Hanji’s experiments and constant nagging to fund her research. They all believed her to be an insane radicalist. A number of times the Priesthood had shown their distaste for them, and Mike wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted her silenced. 

Nile seemed to register that he’d created a bit of tension, and tried to smooth it over. “But of course, I’m sure they suit her and everything,” he muttered, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. “So. I heard that Levi did exceptionally well on the mission. What was it? Four titans taken out all by himself?”

“Five” Mike corrected him, and Nile let out a low whistle, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

He’s not happy. Nile didn’t need to say just how much he disliked Levi, and completely disapproved of him. He had been one of those on the opposing side of the court cases when Erwin expressed his desire to have him join the military. A known thief, murderer and thug? It was preposterous! The higher-ups had wanted him hanged then and there, but as usual, Erwin used that charm and unbreakable reasoning and had his way. They were still keeping an extremely close eye on him. One slip-up and he was on death-row for his crimes. 

Of course Nile also had no idea about the close relationship Levi and Erwin shared, one that went far past that of simply a Commander and his soldier. Ever since the first time Levi tried to kill Erwin in fact, the two had become more than just military partners. 

That was still extremely quiet and secret, and no one save Mike and probably Hanji (she was so perceptive) knew about it, and frankly it should stay that way, for Levi’s safety and Erwin’s reputation. 

“Impressive. I’ve only seen him in action once. That back-hand sword grip? Never seen anything like it before. Must have learned that on the streets.”

Erwin ignored the awkwardness, as Nile seemed to realize what he’d said and recovered the situation smoothly enough. He appreciated Nile at least attempting to ask after Levi. The two of them didn’t get along for a myriad of reasons, not the least of which was the similarity of their personalities. They could respect each other and fake civility well enough, but Erwin knew they would never be good friends. He hated to say it, but that was one of the reason’s they had chosen to keep their relationship a secret from Nile. As much as Erwin loved the man, Nile could be damned obstinate and he had a bit of an overprotective streak when it came to his loved ones. If he thought even for a second that Levi might hurt Erwin or Erwin’s reputation, there would be an argument that would end badly.

He leaned slightly into Mike’s grip on his shoulder, letting the touch comfort him as they walked. “He’s never directly said where he learned it, aside from being ‘self-taught’. If it lets him move faster and kill more efficiently then I see no reason to bother correcting him over it. He tried to show me how to do it but I just ended up hurting my wrists.” Erwin makes a face at that memory. Trying to do paperwork had been awful for days after that. 

They made it to the doctor, unfortunately on time for his appointment. Erwin was nervous about the physical, but he didn’t really have much of a choice with these two here to make sure he didn’t run. Mike was physically stronger than him, and Nile had five years of experience in wrangling small children who would try to bolt away and run head-long into trouble at a moment’s notice.

Erwin looked around the room, making sure Levi wasn’t there. So far Erwin had managed to hide his continually missed appointments from his lover. Being caught by Levi was the last thing he wanted. The room was free of miniature-sized Captains, though, and Erwin suffered through his physical reluctantly. The eye exam was the worst part, even worse than the prostate exam, in Erwin’s book. He didn’t like having his eyes poked and prodded at, doubly so when he knew there was something wrong with them. 

Mike turned out to be correct; for now, the glasses were only for reading. A sigh of relief escaped Erwin at the news and his shoulders slumped slightly as he relaxed about it. If they were only for reading he could also easily get away with ‘forgetting’ them until he had adjusted to having to wear them. It wasn’t what he had hoped for, but it definitely wasn’t what Erwin had feared. There would also be no need for them in combat situations, so the only time he would even need to bring them would be on their longer expeditions to set up supply points and shelters. 

“Happy?” he muttered to Mike, as the doctor sent him off with a prescription to an optometrist. 

“Not quite yet,” Mike responded, sending him a grin when Erwin gave him a quizzical look. “I will be after we all go get a drink at the old tavern.” 

Nile perked up then and laughs, nudging Mike in the ribs. “Now that sounds more like it! Drinks are on me too fellas.” 

That was very generous of Nile, and also considerate. He was well aware that out of all of the divisions, Recon Corps got the very least funding of all of them, and that also meant less pay even though they had the most dangerous jobs. In no way did that mean they didn’t live comfortably, but little things like alcohol and really good tea were a bit of a luxury when you were trying to stretch your dollar. 

Mike couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to the tavern, let alone with Nile and Erwin. He was pretty sure Erwin hadn’t been here since he had joined the Scouting legion, dedicating all his time to their cause. 

Mike is pleased as they walk down the bustling market streets, the lunch-trade in full swing. His nose is assaulted with all kinds of interesting smells, from animals to leather to fried food to beer. They receive a few looks, some pointing. He noticed a few scowls and menacing looks too directed at Erwin, and just slightly Mike shifted closer to his Commander. Erwin had a lot of enemies. 

They stopped as a young boy and girl suddenly ran out to them, stopping at Erwin’s knees. They were scruffy, obviously from a poorer family, with slightly torn clothes. The girl’s dress too big for her and the boy’s trousers too small. They beamed up at Erwin like he was a God. 

“You’re Commander Smith, aren’t you sir? Me and my sister watched you come back from outside the Walls!” the boy gushed, his dark brown, chocolate eyes bright. “Sissy, tell him what you said to me yesterday!” the boy insists to the red-haired girl, who looked star struck and hid her face behind her pigtails. She mumbled something very quietly, and her brother nudged her to speak louder. 

“I want to grow up to be just like you, Sir,” she repeated in a clearer voice. “And I wanted to give you this,” she added, pulling out from in her pocket something. It was a little posy of dried lavender, with a ribbon tied around the stems. 

“We’re gonna join the Recon Corps too! I wanna fight like Corporal Levi!” the boy exclaimed, mimicking Levi’s unique hand movements when he fought with his backhand grip, doing a little spin on the spot. The boy’s eyes were so bright with ignorant enthusiasm.

As misguided as Erwin felt the kids’ affection was, he couldn’t fill their heads with the truth. They needed new recruits and they needed the public regarding them well. Fully aware that he was being watched by more than just Mike and Nile, Erwin crouched down to their height. He’d never trusted adults who wouldn’t talk to kids on their own level. They seemed even more in awe of him for it, and he saw a few women practically melting at the display.

“Thank you very much,” he said as he accepted her gift. It would likely mean a lot to her, and it seemed he was correct. Her eyes brightened and child-like delight lit her face. 

Erwin spoke to them for a couple more moments, asking them questions and answering some of theirs until their mother swooped in to scold them for running off on her. Standing and brushing the dirt off of his trousers, Erwin assured her it was no problem, and that her children were adorable and he had enjoyed the conversation. He kept a charming smile on his face, and by the time they moved on to go to the tavern, the woman was blushing and singing his praises. 

As they moved away, Erwin heard the girl tell her mother that she should marry him, and he turned red. Marrying a woman was the last thing on his mind. Erwin could only hope his lover wasn’t around. Levi had a jealous streak a mile wide and if he thought Erwin was flirting with some woman he’d met on the street, Erwin would be sleeping in his office for a month.

Never mind that he _had_ been flirting. It had just been a natural response to get her to feel a little better about her kids wandering off. 

Nile, however, hardly approved of the display, but held his tongue as there was no need to create a scene in such a public place. He in no way thought encouraging children to throw their lives so senselessly away like that was right, not when he had children himself. Just the thought of either his son or daughter wishing to leave the safety of the walls… he shuddered from the thought. 

The tavern at which they had spent much of their youth had hardly changed, except that it appeared a little more run down. It was still crowded with all sorts, of elderly, youth, tradesmen, merchants and military. The few of the garrison in there started at the sight of higher-ranking officers entering, hurrying to stand, but Nile waved them down before they created a fuss. One young recruit of the Scouting Legion offered them a seat at their table, but they politely declined, and headed to a back booth away from most of the crowd and noise for a little privacy. It was their old table they always sat at years ago.

“I can’t believe how little this place has changed,” Mike commented as they slipped into the booth, the table a little sticky to the touch with some past spilt substance. 

“I know. But look! Our markings are still here,” Niles said, pointing out three initials carved into the hardwood. He chuckled at the nostalgic memory. 

A large-breasted bar-maid came sauntering over to their table, carrying a tray. She was a pretty young thing, with wide hips and strong looking arms. Her light tawny blonde hair was tied up in a messy, careless bun on top of her head, and her skin was a dark olive tan, indicating she spent time out in the sun. For some reason she looked familiar.

“What can I get you, sirs?” she asked politely, glancing at Erwin significantly. 

“Three ales thank you” Nile said, giving her the money, telling her to keep the change. She nodded her head and left, but not without another glance to Erwin. 

Nile rolled his eyes once she left, kicking him from under the table. “You don’t even have to _do_ anything, man. You have a goddamn gift,” he grumbled, but at least without jealousy because he was happily married to the love of his life. “Why don’t you go and chat to her? See if she has a man or not,” he encouraged harmlessly, oblivious to the fact Erwin was very much _not_ interested in women like that as he was already very content with someone else.

There was no way he could let her attentiveness to his good looks faze him, or Nile definitely wouldn’t drop it. Erwin kept a friendly poker face and didn’t look at Mike. If he did, Nile might get the right idea with the wrong person and his reputation couldn’t afford any potential damage like that. He wished he could tell his childhood friend, but there was no way that risk could be taken right now.

“I’m way too old to be picking up bar-maids in taverns,” Erwin tried. He gave Nile a small smile. “And she doesn’t need any attachments to an old man who could die any day.”

It was a solid argument, at least in Erwin’s opinion, but Nile frowned at him. “That’s even more reason to get laid, Erwin. You could die at any time. You should live your life to fullest extent while you still have it.” The lines around Nile’s eyes tightened as he spoke. Erwin knew he worried, that he hated that Mike and Erwin had stuck to their plan and he hadn’t, that Nile was afraid they would leave on an expedition and not come back from it all. It was so easy to read in Nile’s face. It always had been, especially for someone who knew him so well.

“I get what you’re saying,” Erwin replied, “but it hardly seems fair to her, does it?” There had to be a way to get out of this. Some of his people were in here and if he flirted with a bar-maid word _would_ get back to Levi and there would be an argument over it – especially since Nile was involved and Mike was right there. Mike knew about the relationship and had encouraged Erwin to pursue it in the first place. He frequently covered for the two of them, ensuring that they were able to get some time alone, even on difficult expeditions. 

Levi knew all of this, and if Erwin flirted in front of his own men, Mike would be in trouble too.

Nile rolled his eyes and groaned. “Oh my Maria, you are such a tight arse, Erwin. That’s it, I’m going to get that woman to go home with you if it’s the last thing I do,” he said, a determined look on his face. Mike cast Erwin a sympathetic look, and hid his smile of amusement. Oh boy, was this going to be interesting. 

Before Erwin could try and insist to Nile to leave it be, the attractive bar-maid returned with their drinks. “Here you go, gentlemen,” she said in a sweet voice, putting their frothing pints of liquid gold in front of them. She also handed back Nile’s money, to his pleasant surprise. “And it’s on the house, for brave soldiers like you.” In particular she looked at Erwin as she said that, and there was a definite blush tinting her cheeks a pleasant pink. 

Nile jumped at his chance. 

“Thank you, that’s very generous of you. So you obviously know who we are then?” 

“Oh yes. Actually my cousin is in the Recon Corps… or, was at least.” Her eyes dropped a little and Mike’s gut twisted so he took a gulp of ale. She looked back at Erwin. “But he so admired you, Commander. He talked about you all the time…”

Nile grinned. “Oh yes? About what a handsome rouge he is no doubt?” Maria, Rose and Sina, _shut up_ Nile!

She blushes even more. “O- oh n- no! I mean, I’m not saying he- I mean y- you aren’t sir, I just-” the poor girl was becoming so flustered, until she steeled herself. “If I may ask Commander…” she bit her lip, and dropped her voice to a low whisper “What’s it like? Out there? The world?” 

It was a known fact that speaking about the outside world and desiring to see it was taboo. It was to encourage people to _not_ want to leave the walls, so there was less risk of titans getting in. But the young woman’s eyes are so bright and eager…

How could he resist? He was such a sucker for bright-eyed kids. Erwin really wasn’t supposed to, but a glance at Nile told him that his old friend wasn’t going to arrest him or report this. Damn. 

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured. If he flirted and she declined, maybe Nile would leave him alone. “And much quieter. There are no people around, except the ones we bring with us. No sounds of industry, no background hum of chatter, just animals and the people in your squad – unless we run into titans.” 

She gasped slightly at the mention, and Erwin gave her a small smile. “It’s just as beautiful as the outskirts of Wall Maria,” he says. “There are forests of trees, rolling hills, mountains, birds – the same geographical features that we have inside the walls are outside of them as well. It’s not so different, I suppose, just quieter, and a lot more nerve-wracking.”

He hadn’t said anything that would encourage her to try to leave on her own. Honestly, all of it seemed like it should be pretty obvious in hindsight, but not everyone thought the same way that he did. Erwin fell silent to take a sip of his ale and do his best to not give off any sort of sign through body language that he was interested in her or in flirting at all. It was bad enough that the rookie had seen him, but Erwin noticed that Erd and Gunter entered the tavern behind them. Erd met Erwin’s eye and greeted him with a small wave. Erwin returned it, but made no move to invite them over, since they weren’t even officers yet.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Levi’s squad members were in here _and_ they were looking at the gorgeous bar-maid as well. Maybe he could convince her that Gunter would be an excellent match, since Erd was already attempting to court someone, according to Levi.

“Friends of yours?” she asked, noting that the pair of them were dressed in civilian clothes. 

“Subordinates,” Erwin said. How could he convince her? Ah. “They serve in Corporal Levi’s squad, and are two of our best soldiers.”

The two soldiers were approaching. Mike could smell the stress coming off of Erwin, and he knew exactly why. Now there was the risk of them going to Levi and mentioning Erwin at the tavern speaking to the very pretty barmaid. Erwin was going to be in some deep shit tonight. 

“Commander Smith, Commander Dok, Captain Zacharius.” Erd and Gunter saluted, right hand over their hearts, acknowledging each of their higher-ups. When they were waved down they relaxed. “Commander, we didn’t expect to see you here. I don’t think I’ve actually ever seen you out of the barracks, except on a mission,” Gunter commented very bluntly, and if that didn’t make Erwin sound like he had a very sad life nothing would. Erd stomped on his foot, and the man let out a yelp of pain, oblivious as to why his comrade had done that. 

“What Gunter means, sir, is it’s a pleasant encounter to find you down here. And you too, Commander Dok,” he added as its polite and proper, but there was no doubt one could hear the edge of hostility in his tone as he addressed the Military Police Commander. Nile was used to that by now, and paid it no heed. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry, but who is it I’m addressing exactly?” 

“Yes, sorry, sir. I am Erd Gin, and this is Gunter Schultz of Lance Corporal Levi’s squad” 

“Ah, I see. The Corporal hand-chose his squad didn’t he? You must be impressive to get his approval.” 

Gunter’s chest swelled with pride and his eyes brightened as he boasted yes, they did impress their esteemed Captain blah blah. Erd meanwhile stood there quietly, eyes sliding to the side where the barmaid has left to clear tables. He looked like a pleading puppy how he watched her. 

“Anyway, we’ll leave you to your drinks. Good day,” Erd interrupted Gunter, as the guy was prattling on to Nile whose eyes were glazing over slowly. They salute, and Erd dragged his friend away by the collar, to another seat down the bar. Erd was eyeing off the barmaid again. 

“Of all recruits, they were chosen huh? They don’t look like much,” Nile commented, sipping his drink.

“You’re one to talk, Nile,” Mike snorted, getting a kick under the table from him in return for his jab. “I wouldn’t get on Erd’s bad side either. My bets are he’ll be promoted to a Captain in a matter of months,” he added. “But he’s so loyal to Levi I don’t think he’ll take the promotion anyway.”

“Hm,” Nile hums, a bit pissed that his opportunity to hook Erwin up had slipped by. That Erd character was now talking to her, smiling and laughing, even taking the tray for her which looked rather heavy and putting it behind the bar. Whenever she could, she kept glancing back to the Commander’s table, and was even so bold as to catch Erwin’s eyes and smile.

Erd was adorable. Erwin didn’t even feel like telling them off for it, though when he met their eyes again he gave them a look that was a simple reminder as to just which officer was ultimately responsible for authorizing their pay. Though he’d never abuse his authority like that, the threat of it was frequently useful to him. There hadn’t been a single time Erwin had needed to follow through as of yet. He watched the youngsters, noticing how Erd kept trying and failing to get the attention of the young woman who seemingly only had eyes for him. 

Gunter seemed to think it was funny, and kept chuckling into his beer whenever Erd wasn’t looking. Erwin took a longer drink from his stein to hide an amused grin at Erd’s fumbling attempts at courtship. Though no longer merely a rookie, Erd was still a teenager, and still learning about love, and life, and definitely still learning about women. Whenever the young lady turned to look at Erwin and smile Erd gave him an exasperated look, as though he couldn’t believe the Commander was trying to move in on his woman and was begging him to stop.

Eventually, Erwin decided to take pity on the young man. He had things he needed to do with his day off and they had lingered for long enough. If he was lucky he could ditch Mike and avoid getting the glasses today. There was plenty of post-op paperwork that needed dealt with, even if he was supposed to have the day off from it. In his experience as Commander thus far, days off were non-existent. 

“Ready to head out?” Erwin asked, stretching in their booth. He needed to run other errands besides getting the damn prescription. Erd was giving them a hopeful look, and Erwin had to turn his head to hide a smile and a laugh. “I didn’t think we’d be getting drinks and a show, but his puppy love may be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Nile was annoyed. Dammit! He was so determined to get Erwin laid tonight. Obviously that was not going to happen – or at least, that was what he thought. Poor, oblivious naive Nile. 

“Yeah, I suppose there’s not much point lingering any longer” Nile admitted, standing reluctantly as Mike drained the remainder of his pint. 

The young woman spotted them getting ready to leave, and hurried over. 

“Thank you, and please come again, sirs” she looks to Erwin, cheeks pink. “And best of luck to you, Commander. I hope to see you back here sometime. I work most night shifts,” she trailed off, and her dark lashes fluttered a little in a very flirtatious manner. Erwin would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not get the hint. 

Nile leapt at it like a rapid dog to meat. 

“Oh he will, trust me. I’ll make sure of it,” he said, clapping the man on the back before Mike steered them out because from the way Erd was looking at them he was either about to cry or jump Erwin. 

Outside Nile laughed victoriously. “There you go! Am I great wing- man or what? You can save your thanks, they aren’t necessary,” he said proudly, walking ahead with a spring to his step. 

Mike leans in to speak in Erwin’s ear. “I’d sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you,” he murmured, of course referring to Levi who was sure to hear of this one way or another.

They go and pick up Erwin’s prescription glasses. Mike didn’t know if the frames were similar to his father’s as Erwin was good at concealing his emotions to them. Mike held himself back from commenting on just how good he looked with them on. Distinguished. Handsome. Intelligent. He was always these things, but now it was ten times more prominent. Levi was a lucky, lucky man. Mike thought about somehow asking him whether he was feeling up to another three-way… the last one was mind-blowingly good. 

Returning to the barracks, the first thing they saw was Erd talking to other members in his squad, Petra, Auruo and…. oh boy. Levi. He seemed agitated, and to be talking in a very animated way. When Erd spotted Erwin he went silent, scowling, looking away. Levi, however, turned and his expression was one of murder, arms folded across his chest. He walked over to the three, pointedly ignoring Nile. “Erwin, could I speak to you in private? Now?” Oh _shit _.__

__Erwin hadn’t even done anything wrong, and he was going to be in the doghouse for the next month. Erd was probably telling Levi what had happened, and Erwin had hoped the three of them could sneak by… no such luck. The expression on Levi’s face as he turned was probably the most emotional Erwin had seen him in years, and he knew that he definitely didn’t want that look directed at him._ _

__Despite there being other people – including his subordinates – around them, Erwin couldn’t help the way he paled as Levi stalked over to him, nor was he completely able to stop the impulse to take a step backward before he caught himself. Did he try to get out of this and give Levi time to cool off, or was it better to explain himself now and get the argument out of the way before Levi could let it simmer into something more explosive?_ _

__Well, there was only one right answer with that look on Levi’s face. Erwin sighed and passed the box containing the classes and the case to Mike. “Just leave this on my desk for now,” he said, the look on his face a clear indicator that he was resigning himself to his fate. Erwin turned to clap Nile on the shoulder. “Thanks for the drink. Give your wife and kids my best. We’ll catch up later.”_ _

__If Levi didn’t actually murder him for this. Erwin gave Erd a dirty look as he led Levi passed his squad, who suddenly looked very concerned for the well-being of their Commander. He led the way back to his own quarters, as it was the most private and sound-proof place he could think of for this type of argument. He stepped inside and turned to face Levi when he entered behind him._ _

__“Whatever you heard from Erd, it isn’t what you’re thinking actually happened,” he said, opting to start out with self-defense rather than letting Levi scream at him, or worse._ _

__Levi wasn’t mad. Levi didn’t let himself get mad, not anymore, not since Erwin had taught him better from the slums. Erd had come back with Gunter, suitably drunk, whining about how ‘The Commander was stealing his woman from him’. As soon as Levi heard mention of Erwin’s name, he had paid more attention to the conversation._ _

__He knew from Erd’s story that there was nothing for him to be mad about. This sort of thing happened all the time, but maybe one time too many now._ _

__Levi was frustrated. Since returning from the mission he and Erwin hadn’t fucked. They collapsed in a dead heap together in Erwin’s bed the night they returned. They washed the blood from each other’s bodies, but they hadn’t gone past those simple acts of intimacy. He was angry because the mission had failed, and people saw Erwin as a failure. He was mad to see Erwin fall, where he had always stood tall in his sight._ _

__He was angry at the deaths, and he wanted someone to punish for it. He had a feeling that, deep down as well, Erwin wanted to be punished for his failings too. He was going to provide that._ _

__But for now, it was easier to pretend he was just mad, rather than reveal all these rather complex and messy emotions tumbling inside him._ _

__“Oh, and what am I thinking Erwin?” he asked softly, calmly, his dark eyes hooded a little. If there was anything more terrifying than Levi losing himself and yelling, it was when he was like this: a time bomb waiting to go off._ _

__Very slowly, and in a very obvious way so Erwin saw, he reached behind him and locked the door with a click before pushing off and towards him. While he had to crane his neck to meet Erwin’s gaze, he didn’t care, standing with his legs apart, arms crossed over his chest, jaw set._ _

__“I know you weren’t flirting with some common bar-tart, Erwin,” Levi was satisfied that now he should have Erwin suitably confused. “But I do think, darling, I need to teach you a lesson about stealing future fiancées from my subordinates.” His voice is a purr – no a growl – resembling some predator, his eyes dark and glinting. Levi was hungry for Erwin. He was speaking to him in the tone he would use to his squad._ _

__“Undress, and bend over your desk”_ _

__It was an order, not a request, and damn straight Levi expected his commander to obey._ _

__What the hell? If Levi knew, then why was he acting like that? Yes, they had lost nearly two dozen soldiers, but their deaths had been utterly unpreventable, and the mission was being counted as a success by his superiors, whether he and his subordinate officers shared that judgment or not._ _

__Levi said the punishment would be for cockblocking Erd – which had been a complete accident and was all Nile’s doing – but Erwin wondered. Surely his lover knew that he was absolutely not out to do anything like that. This had to be something else. His eyes narrowed as he studied Levi’s face. The hunger in his eyes was noted, as was Levi’s commanding tone. That was something the Captain could only get away with in the privacy of their quarters._ _

__Still, Erwin hesitated. It wasn’t like Levi to order him into a position for a spanking without telling him the real reason Erwin was being punished. This didn’t seem like something Levi was doing for purely sexual reasons, not with that look on his face._ _

__“Why?” he asked, deciding to disobey his lover’s command. Erwin wasn’t giving him an inch until he knew what Levi’s reasons were._ _

__Levi blinked once, twice, three times, slowly, before he answered Erwin._ _

__He stepped in closer._ _

__He knew more than anyone else how much responsibility Erwin carrie on his shoulders. How he can’t bear to lose control, and when he can’t help but not have control, people die for it, and not him._ _

__Erwin had thrown away his humanity, to try and save humanity. No one in his position could possibly do so without making that sacrifice, but Levi wanted him to know right here and right now, that he didn’t have to carry all of humanity’s hopes alone._ _

__He wanted to remind him just how very human he is._ _

__“Because you need to learn how to let go of control, Erwin. You need to learn that sometimes there are forces you can’t completely manipulate to your will all the time,” he said softly, as he reached up and pulls him down to his level by his jacket collar, electric blue locking with transparent grey. “And that includes me.”_ _

__He thought about kissing him, but denied him that. Erwin had to earn it._ _

__“I’m going to fuck you, darling, and you are going to take it like a good boy, aren’t you?” he practically crooned, purposefully using the term Erwin so frequently used on Levi, turning it back on him._ _

__Oh._ _

___Oh_._ _

__Erwin blushed slightly at the mention of his usual endearment for Levi. Okay. Yes, he could do that. It wasn’t like this was the first time they had reversed their roles in the bedroom like this and Erwin highly doubted it would be the last time either. Sometimes he needed this, even if he didn’t often admit to it, and Levi always seemed to know. He felt a thrill course down his spine as a shiver when Levi used Erwin’s other favorite endearment for Levi on him._ _

__“Yes, sir,” he said, lowering his eyes in submission. Erwin knew better than to try to pull away from his lover without permission, so he waited for permission to pull away to step back and obey Levi’s first two commands. His jacket he tossed onto the bed before Erwin pulled his tight t-shirt up and off of his chest by gripping the hem and tugging it over his head. Wanting to tease Levi at least a little, he went a little slower than he normally would have, and tossed it onto the bed with his jacket. His pants and underwear followed suit, and Erwin turned his body in such a way to remove them that Levi wouldn’t get much of a view at all._ _

__

__Now naked, he moved to the small desk he kept in his quarters and bent as ordered. It was nowhere as big as the desk in his office, but it was large enough to serve Levi’s purpose._ _

__Levi watched him the whole time he stripped, his face not giving a single thing away to what he was thinking or feeling. He admired the way his powerful shoulder muscles rippled and clenched to his movements, bending down to remove his trousers and underwear without fuss. Levi did show a sign of weakness, but fortunately Erwin was turned away so he couldn’t see it, as he licked his bottom lip at the sight of his tight, round ass. His cock jumped a little in excitement as when Erwin turned and bent over his desk at a nice right angel, he got a peek at that thick meat dangling between his thighs. Frankly he would have happily dropped on his knees right then and there to swallow all of his glorious manhood, but he steeled himself. He was the one in control today. Erwin won’t be getting any reward such as that until he proved he deserved it._ _

__“Hm. Something’s not quite right with this picture,” Levi said, as he walked around the desk, looking at him like he was a prize cow at auction._ _

__His eyes trailed to the bed and ah, that’s it. He walked over and pulled Erwin’s belt out from his trousers._ _

__“Hands,” he commanded, and swiftly tied his wrists together when Erwin obeyed, tying them securely behind him, the action forcing his back to arch nicely and his ass stick out beautifully. “Good boy,” he breathed in his ear, ghosting his fingertips up along his spine as he did, running through his soft blonde hair then fisting it to yank Erwin’s head up to look at Levi. Levi’s cock twitched at the expression on the Commander’s face._ _

__“It’s been a while since we’ve fucked, hasn’t it? Tell me what you want me to do to you.”_ _

__The fact that it was broad daylight was incredibly exciting for Levi too. Anyone could come and ask after him or Erwin. They could be called at any moment by their superiors to see them. Erwin’s desk, where he was bent double like a slut, could be seen from his small window overlooking the courtyard. No one was out there, and a tree did obscure the view, but it didn’t mean no one could see in and witness this. The thought thrilled Levi to the point he was straining in his pants._ _

__Being bound and having his hair pulled were two of Erwin’s absolute favorite things. He moaned softly when Levi yanked him up by his hair. Fuck, but the pain felt good._ _

__There were a lot of things Erwin wanted, but with it being in the middle of the day there was only so much they could actually risk doing without drawing undue attention to themselves. His cock was already stirring, making it difficult to focus, but Erwin managed to make a list of what was currently possible without getting them caught, and prioritize it._ _

__“First, I want to suck you off. I need to feel your cock in my throat, fucking my mouth. Then I want you to fuck me,” Erwin said. “Just like this, with me bent over the desk in front of the window.” His desires were simple, and Erwin had no doubt he would get them, but hoped Levi was going to make him earn that the hard way – pun not intended. Having to work for it and give up his control was not something he normally wanted, but Erwin trusted Levi’s instincts when it came to him. If Erwin was unaware that it was something he badly needed, then Levi usually did._ _

__As Levi listened to his needy Commander's desires, his eyes darkened with want at the filthy requests._ _

__“So you want this cock do you? You want it to fuck your whore mouth?” Levi purred, teasingly trailing his hand down to fondle his bulging crotch, stroking the outline of his hard cock, making sure Erwin was watching too._ _

__Levi knew he adored sucking his cock, just as much as Levi loved taking that monster dick of Erwin’s down his throat – maybe even more because Erwin was always asking for it. Levi truly believed nothing felt more exquisite in the world than Erwin’s warm, tight mouth and his skilled tongue doing unthinkable things to his dick._ _

__Levi let him get his hopes up that he was actually going to oblige, by undoing his own belt and popping the top buttons to his trousers. Really that was just to try and make himself more comfortable, before he got to the main event. “Not yet, darling. First you’re going to have to show me you really deserve my cock.”_ _

__He released his hair and briskly walked behind the man, clicking his tongue and tightening the buckle on the belt binding Erwin’s hand another notch, so he could really feel the strain. He shoved his knee between his legs then to spread them nice and wide. He let his knee push upwards, right between his thighs so he brushed along Erwin’s balls, but didn’t give him nearly enough friction to satisfy. Smoothly running a hand over those tight, taunt ass cheeks, he took his time tracing the deep curve of the muscle, before bringing his hand smartly down on the left cheek, not trying to hold back the power behind the strike._ _

__Levi, despite his tiny size, was extremely strong, and he knew from the sharp, loud sound of the slap, and the red mark left there, it would have hurt. It was just the right kind of hurt, so he didn’t hold back as he did it again, and again, over each cheek, until they and his thighs were both an attractive flush with angry red welts. Admittedly though, it was taking a toll on his hand, so Levi whipped his belt out from his trouser loop holes, wrapped an end around his wrist for grip, and brought the leather down, the crack in the air sounding more whip-like now. The mark left an angry red welt, but Levi was cautious to not break the skin._ _

__If Levi’s filthy talking had turned him on, the merciless spanking was what had Erwin quickly hard and ready, his cock already leaking pre-cum by the time Levi got around to pulling out the belt. It wasn’t often that Erwin got to be spanked like this, smacked until he was close to crying and cumming. The spanking had hurt, and he had been close to tears despite most of his attention going to not crying out too loudly._ _

__The sound of the belt startled Erwin more than the actual feeling of it cracking against his skin, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. The thwack of the belt against his already sensitive and sort skin drew a sharp cry from his throat that Erwin quickly stifled, lest they get caught. His cock dripped more pre-cum onto the floor beneath him. If Levi so much as touched it now, Erwin wasn’t certain he could hold back his orgasm._ _

__“Levi, _please_ ,” he gasped out. “Fuck me already! I’ll do whatever you want if you just give it me.” Anything within reason, but Levi knew that. It wasn’t a power Erwin would give to many people, but he trusted Levi not to ask for work-related favors in exchange for Erwin getting what he wanted from his body. “Please, Levi, I want to feel your cock in my mouth, in my throat.” Anywhere, really. He wasn’t asking a lot, but he knew Levi wouldn’t give it until Levi was good and ready. Erwin was utterly powerless right now, which he knew was the point Levi was trying to make to him._ _

__He still wasn’t above begging to at least try to manipulate the situation into his favor. Even tied up over his bedroom desk by the man he trusted most in the world, Erwin still had a hard time letting go of his control. It was difficult for him, because control was what would help him achieve his goals. It was discipline that he had drilled into himself after the loss of his father, and that discipline had been reinforced through all of his years of military training and experience._ _

__Truly letting go of it was a test of his willpower, and Erwin was having difficulty with it today._ _

__Levi absolutely relished in the delicious sounds Erwin made as Levi thrashed his ass and tender flesh between his thighs until Erwin was flushed a deep red from chest to cock and he was practically trembling on the desk. The feeling of dominance and power Levi got from his role-reversal went straight to his dick, and he loved knowing that it was only him he trusted with this kind if control over him._ _

__When Erwin started to beg… damn, Levi’s resolve nearly broke. It had been a good ten minutes now of Levi whipping his ass into an angry red welt, and Levi could just imagine the mess Erwin was making dripping on the floor. It disgusted him, but also pleased him knowing he could do this to the man without even having to touch his cock. He was a fucked up man. They both were._ _

__“Did I say you could talk, slut?” Levi snarled as he fisted Erwin’s hair and yanked him so his back was forced to arch up, well aware that it was an extremely uncomfortable position to hold. He brought his bare palm down once more across Erwin’s too-sensitive rump, and indulged himself by leaning forward, pressing his very obvious bulge in-between Erwin’s ass cheeks. The friction wasn’t nearly enough to get Levi off, but it did give him some relief from the strain which was nearly getting painful now._ _

__“Don’t make me gag you,” he warned in a softer tone, but the commanding edge was still there. “You don’t need me to do that, do you, Erwin? You can control yourself like a good whore, can’t you?” Levi pressed his head back down so his cheek was flat against the desk before pulling away from him to retrieve a small bottle he knew was there from his top drawer. Levi made a very obvious show of dipping his fingers into the bottle before dripping a generous amount of the cool liquid on his ass._ _

__“You are forbidden to cum until I tell you to, understand?” Levi stood at the side of the desk, along his body, as he wanted to see Erwin’s expression as he made him lose control with just his fingers. He knew what Erwin could take, but decided to push him a little today. Levi pressed three well-lubed fingers into his tight entrance, but made sure he went slow – almost slow enough to be torture._ _

__“Yes, sir,” Erwin answered – it was a response to all of it, really. He took a deep, shuddering breath to regain some control over himself – but then Levi began pressing three fingers into him, and he almost came right from that. A sharp cry escaped Erwin at the sensation of being penetrated so suddenly. It was almost too much, almost enough to get him to say the word that he knew would make Levi back off, but he didn’t. Erwin wanted to take it, he wanted to please Levi. His eyes were shut and his mouth open as he gasped, and tried to force himself to relax through the pain. It had been awhile since he’d taken quite that much straight away, and Erwin’s hands were fisted in his bonds. Levi’s pace was torturously slow and Erwin squirmed, not sure if he was trying to press back onto Levi’s fingers or shift away from the inexorable thrust into him._ _

__Three fingers right from the start were definitely enough to brush right over his prostate. Erwin moaned Levi’s name when it was touched. That was the moment he began pressing back against Levi’s fingers for sure, greedily trying to get more in him, and faster. The pleasure felt like an electrical current spiking through his body and going straight to his leaking, straining cock. It was fully engorged now, and Erwin could feel himself right on the edge of release._ _

__Levi hadn’t given him permission to cum yet._ _

__Erwin choked back a sob that threatened to escape. He wasn’t permitted to cum, or to beg for what he desperately wanted. Interesting, that out of everything Levi could have done to get him to give up his control; it was to give him a rule to obey. It was likely that Levi knew Erwin would take it as a challenge – which he would latch onto it as something he honestly could control. Really, in this situation, the only thing in his control was whether or not he obeyed, and whether or not he gave Levi the word to stop._ _

__His pleasure, the method by which it was given, and its duration were all solely in Levi’s hands._ _

__Levi kept his eyes trained on where Erwin’s puckering entrance was struggling to accommodate the stretch from his three fingers delving deep inside him. He watched the muscles flutter and clamp down, and Levi suppressed a groan at the sight. It was easy to imagine how heavenly Erwin would feel right now if he fucked him._ _

__“That’s it… you take it so well, darling,” Levi crooned, smoothing Erwin’s soft blond hair with his free hand in an affectionate gesture. Nothing felt better than fisting Erwin’s hair in chunks as he fucked him harshly from behind. Nothing._ _

__He started to push his fingers in to their second knuckle, and he knew Erwin would be feeling the burn now. For good measure, he curled the digits upwards, seeking that sweet spot deep inside him Levi knew by heart. When he found it he gave it a few firm strokes, before pulling his hand back and then thrusting back in to his knuckles, considering adding a fourth when he was ready. He wasn’t giving Erwin a lot of time to adjust, given his now jerking, rapid arm movements, but he did ensure he was rubbing his prostate each time. Erwin’s noises were becoming more frequently, so Levi decides to put that mouth of his to good use. He pressed two fingers to his lips._ _

__“Suck.” As he added the command for good measure, he shoved his fingers in again to scissor them, stretching his inner walls as wide as he could. Levi was aware that just one word from Erwin would be all it took to pull himself back, but he knew Erwin’s limits like the back of his hand._ _

__The praise from Levi got Erwin to moan again in pleasure, but it was nothing compared to noise he made when Levi pulled on his hair. It was an excellent distraction from the stretch of Levi’s fingers inside him. He shivered and cried out when Levi stroked his fingers over his prostate. It was so difficult to even care about the pain when Levi knew exactly what to do to reduce Erwin to a trembling, desperately hungry version of himself with only his fingers._ _

__Levi didn’t even need to give Erwin the command to suck on the fingers he pressed to Erwin’s lips – they were in his mouth before Levi had even finished the word. Erwin took the opportunity to exploit his knowledge of Levi’s body, what he liked best during oral, and applied that knowledge and his skills to Levi’s fingers. He wanted it to feel Levi in his mouth so badly, and his fingers were the next best thing._ _

__As he worshipped Levi’s fingers as though they were the cock he was so thirsty for, Erwin pressed back against the fingers. It would burn a little, but Levi was doing well enough now that he was fairly certain he could handle a fourth finger – or more – and wasn’t above trying to beg for it by moving himself against Levi’s fingers. It didn’t matter to him that he hadn’t been given permission to move, not if it was going to get him what he wanted right now._ _

__Levi knew exactly what Erwin was doing when he took his fingers and sucked on them in such a lewd fashion. Levi actually let slip a delicious groan of approval, his cock leaking a little more pre-cum as he just imagined his dick replacing them in his mouth and fucking those lips like there was no tomorrow._ _

__Right now there was no way he was going to give in to Erwin’s desires. Not yet._ _

__“You fucking cock-slut, you want this dick, huh?” he drawls, as he finally took out his erection, sighing a bit as it was freed and hit the cooler air. He gave himself a few stokes, knowing Erwin was straining to see him touch himself. Levi pulled his fingers out and slammed Erwin’s face back into the desk._ _

__“Did I say you could look?” He leant down, so he could speak quietly in Erwin’s ear, starting to press his pinkie at his hole. “You still haven’t learned anything, have you?” His tone was almost a sigh, like Erwin was a big disappointment to him._ _

__Going back around to his back, Levi knew what he was going to do now, and it was something new for them. He wasn’t sure how Erwin would respond to it._ _

__He removed his hand, leaving Erwin shockingly empty, and the temptation to shove his cock in that perfectly prepared hole was almost enough to break Levi; instead, he took the lube and poured even more over his fingers and hand, then Erwin’s anus, until it was a dripping mess. Levi mentally recoiled a bit at the thought of what he was going to do hygiene-wise, but he pushed that aside as he gave Erwin’s tender red cheeks another few firm strikes. He spread them to push Erwin’s legs out as far as he could get them. Three fingers were re-inserted, and it was easy enough to add a fourth from there. He bit his lip and experimentally rubbed at Erwin’s rim with his thumb, feeling Erwin jerk a bit as he probably realised what Levi wanted to do._ _

__Only then does he drop the tough guy act, and it was his gentle lover speaking to him._ _

__“Erwin.” It was just a word, one little word, but Levi spoke it with caution, asking for permission, and he knew Erwin would understand._ _

__The sound of Levi opening his trousers was utterly irresistible when Erwin was so far gone. He turned his head to look, knowing exactly how Levi would react and looking forward to the punishment. Being slammed back against the desk was worth getting to watch Levi stroke his own cock. Erwin whimpered from the pain, but it wasn’t more than he could handle. Levi knew better than to hurt him._ _

__Levi’s words went straight to his aching, leaking cock, and Erwin shivered again at the tone. He loved testing Levi’s patience with him like this, loved trying to see what he could get away with and getting punished for it. It was Erwin’s choice to press him, and they both knew by know that Erwin would obey completely unless he wanted to be punished at that particular moment._ _

__The smacks made him writhe beneath Levi, and the pain was enough to distract Erwin from the sudden emptiness._ _

__That was an awful lot of lube Levi was using. Erwin frowned a little against the table, as he had never in his life required as much as Levi seemed to be pouring out. The fingers were inserted again, then a fourth, and Erwin moaned and pressed back against Levi – but jerked and tensed as Levi’s thumb circled his hole. Fisting was something they had discussed a time or two, but they hadn’t put it into play until now._ _

__Erwin looked back at the sound of his name and met Levi’s gaze. He bit his bottom lip as he considered the request, and then nodded his head slightly. “Yes,” he said softly, consenting to try it._ _

__Levi’s lips curled up slightly in satisfaction at hearing Erwin consent. Just for a moment, Levi showed weakness as he leant down and pressed a tender kiss to the base of Erwin’s spine. Straightening, Levi focused as his heartbeat picked up to an alarming rate. His fist was considerably larger than his own cock, closer more to the thickness of Erwin. Levi was slightly alarmed as he realised his arm was as thick as Erwin’s dick and he took a pounding with that thing on a regular basis. If he could take that then Erwin sure as hell should be able to handle this._ _

__It was his fist that was the largest part, of course. He took his time wriggling his thumb in, as he pressed his hand forward ever so slowly. It was fascinating to watch as his hand was just swallowed up into Erwin, and gasped at how much hotter and tighter his walls got the deeper he went – definitely more deep than he had even been able to get with his cock. He wondered if this is the first time anyone had ever gone in so far inside Erwin’s body._ _

__“Fuck,” he hissed, as now all his fingers, including his thumb, were in. Experimentally, he twisted his hand a bit, fingers stroking those clamping walls, doing everything they could to resist the penetration, as welcome as it might have been._ _

__There was no turning back now, so he pushed a bit more and his hand slipped in to his wrist._ _

__“It’s all in, fuck, it’s in,” Levi mumbled, lips curling in wicked satisfaction. Just to make sure Erwin felt some pleasure (as there was no way in hell that didn’t hurt) he reached his other hand down between Erwin’s legs and cradled his heavy cock, rubbing his thumb over the thick vein on its underside._ _

__It was only Levi’s patience in going slow and Erwin’s determination to be able to do this for his lover that let him succeed. It was his first time with a fist, but it wasn’t his first time having something large inside him, though it had been awhile. It hurt, but Levi knew just how to move to get Erwin to take something, knew that a slow and steady push was the best way to get him to adjust. Erwin focused his attention on taking deep breaths and the way Levi’s fist rubbed against his prostate with every movement. He felt so full, and it was so difficult to not cum, despite the pain._ _

__When he heard Levi say it was all in, Erwin slumped a little, pleased with himself for being able to handle it and relieved it had work. It felt a little like the time he had let Nile and Mike take him together, back before Nile had gotten married, but so completely different._ _

__Levi’s hand on his cock made Erwin moan softly, and this time he dared to turn his head to see Levi’s face. His lover certainly looked pretty damn pleased with himself, getting his fist into Erwin’s ass so completely. Erwin was sure he looked completely fucked out, with his pupils blown, face red, bottom lip slightly swollen from the way he had been biting it. Still, he’d been ordered to not move and Erwin didn’t want to be punished while Levi had a fist inside him, so he put his head back where it was meant to be and averted his eyes submissively._ _

__It took a few minutes of stroking before Erwin really began to relax around Levi’s hand. When he felt like it might be okay for Levi to move, he nodded his head slightly and pressed his hips back, thrusting him slightly more onto the hand inside him. The pleasure and pain of it made Erwin moan against the wood of the desk, uncaring if anybody heard or saw now. All that mattered was Levi’s fist inside him and his other hand on Erwin’s cock._ _

__Only then did Levi indulge Erwin and allow him to move, as frankly knowing he was so desperate to writhe with his fist in his ass was incredibly pleasing to him. He made sure his hand remained flat, not a fist inside him to allow his hand to slide in and out easier, the erotic sounds of his walls and the lube squelching and squishing around his hand enough to make anyone blush. Levi knew this position, with his hands bound behind his back, was going to be starting to really ache by now, plus he wanted Erwin’s hands to do something else now. He tugged off the belt wrapped around his wrists and then fisted Erwin's hair and pulled him up so his neck was craned and back arched at a beautiful curve into his hand._ _

__“Spread yourself,” Levi demanded, and only when Erwin did as he was told did Levi start to thrust his arm, slow at first at a steady rhythm, then slowly picking up in pace so he rubbed over Erwin's prostate hard upon every re-entry. His hand and arm quickly became drenched in lube, and he was relieved that Erwin had clearly cleaned himself out properly before this otherwise there was no way Levi would have even considered it._ _

__He varied his technique frequently, from shoving his fist in and spreading his fingers as wide as he could inside him while rapidly pumping his cock, and then rocking him back onto his hand tightly gripping the base of his to prevent Erwin from cumming._ _

__Erwin's cock had made a terrible, filthy mess of white on the floor, and Levi just knew his lover wouldn’t last much longer like this. With a final press of his sweet spot and hard stroke of his cock, he breathed one word into Erwin's ear._ _

__“Cum.” Though Levi still had plans for Erwin, he intended to make him cum again and again until he had him cumming dry._ _

__Levi dominated him often enough that Erwin could be considered well-trained. He could certainly cum on command by now, especially if Levi had been drawing the pleasure out for sometime. After waiting through his punishment, then the teasing, and now being fucked hard by Levi's fist, Erwin had simply been trying to hold out until the order had been given to avoid disappointing Levi._ _

__When the word was spoken, Erwin obeyed with a choked off sob, letting go of his control and spilling onto Levi's hand and the wood floor beneath his bare feet. He tightened around the fist inside him and fucked himself back onto it as he came. Erwin's long toes curled against the floor and his hands fisted against the desk and he pressed his forehead back against the cool surface of the oak and sobbed his pleasure against it._ _

__Levi had released his arms, but the hand inside him kept Erwin from being able to easily move more than just a little bit forward and a little bit backwards. He clung tightly to the desk as he finished to avoid suddenly dropping to his knees. His legs felt like jelly beneath him, and there was no doubt in Erwin's mind that he looked absolutely used right now._ _

__Good thing for him Levi never seemed to mind._ _

__Speaking of Levi, he hadn't yet cum, so Erwin risked slightly turning his head as though to ask what the hell Levi was doing – and thought better of it. He knew the rules. If Levi was finished with their game he would let Erwin know, but until then Erwin needed to assume that Levi wasn't yet finished with him._ _

__Just the sight of Erwin’s orgasm ripping through his body, the spasms of his body, his hoarse, choked sobs as he finally found his release, were nearly enough to make Levi cum. Despite that, this is far from over. Without mercy or time to rest, he continued the jerking movements of his hand, if anything more brutally than before, despite Erwin's hypersensitivity after his orgasm. Erwin didn't seem to have any control over his voice now, and Levi knew that was a problem. He growled and pulled his hand out of him, pausing and taking in the erotic sight of his ass so stretched wide and gaping._ _

__Levi couldn't fuck him like this. He was still too short. It was damn irritating for the Captain. He swept Erwin’s feet out beneath him, causing him to drop to his hands and knees on the floor. Erwin's arms were weak, and he slumped on them so his ass was presented nicely to Levi, who fucked into him like this, like a dog._ _

__The taller man was so stretched from his larger fist there wasn’t much reaction from Erwin at all to his cock, so he shoved two fingers inside at the same time, while stroking his ass hard upon every time he re-entered._ _

__“Come on, darling, you can cum again for me, can’t you?” Levi breathed, as he set a rapid pace. The treatment he gave Erwin was rough: he used long, deep strokes, and threw all his weight behind him to slam into Erwin hard enough that the satisfying slap of skin on skin almost reverberated in his ears. Levi grabbed Erwin's limp dick in his hand and, still feeling too tender, jerked him off._ _

__Then, there was a very unwelcome interruption._ _

__There were several rapid knocks on Erwin's door. “Commander? I have a report I was told to bring to you.” If Levi wasn't mistaken, the voice was of Armin Alert. Perfect timing._ _

__Levi didn't stop his thrusts or jerking hand in the slightest. He did fist Erwin’s hair to lift his face up slightly._ _

__“You better answer him,” he purred, while cruelly striking his prostate just at the right moment._ _

__Erwin cried out sharply when Levi inserted fingers into him along with his dick. The last time he'd been so filled, this was how Nile had decided to prep him to take Mike at the same time. He was exhausted and too sensitive to touch, but Levi insisted on fucking him through it and stroking his cock. Over-stimulation was something they hadn't played with in weeks, and Erwin had forgotten just how much he liked it._ _

__The rough treatment was an added bonus, and it further reduced Erwin's world from being nothing but the two of them to being nothing but the pleasure thrumming through his veins. There was no way he would be walking anywhere for the rest of his “day off”, not with the way his body was trembling beneath Levi's harsh thrusts and grueling pace._ _

__Just as he had been about to answer Levi's question with a 'Yes, sir,' a knock sounded at the door and he cut off his reply. Dammit. No, not now. Someone had terrible timing and he didn't want to deal with it. Pretending to be asleep or not there was a tactic he had used in the passed, but Levi's movements were likely slightly audible through the door, so – was his name Arlert? – would know somebody was in the Commander's room._ _

__What if Armin had heard the noises he'd been making, acting like such a slut for Levi's cock? Erwin bit back a moan at the thought. It wasn't like no one had ever watched them or joined in before. Levi was willing to use whatever tactics were necessary to get Erwin to unwind – or to punish him. A reminder of that came as Levi tugged his hair and ordered Erwin to answer, even as he continued fucking him and touching his prostate. Erwin choked back the sob that threatened to escape from the continued onslaught as Levi used him._ _

__A deep breath got his voice under control, at least. “I'm afraid I can't come to the door right now,” Erwin said, surprised at how steady his voice was. Maybe Levi would take offense to it and stretch his punishment out further. His dick twitched at the thought, and he began to harden a second time. “Is it urgent?”_ _

__If it was, they would have to stop. If it wasn't, the teenager could wait for a few more hours._ _

__“No, sir,” he said, sounding uncertain._ _

__“Give it to Squad Leader Zakarius,” Erwin ordered, and pretended his voice hadn't hitched on the last word from a particularly brutal thrust. “He'll see to it.”_ _

__“Yes, sir,” Armin said, and Erwin listened for the sound of his footsteps leaving before dropping the 'I'm totally in control here' act and letting out a soft moan of pleasure._ _

__He had to admit, the thought of the young cadet hearing the Commander being used like this by his second-in-command was more arousing than it should have been. Levi had a kink for it. More times than he was proud to admit he had called for Mike to join them, and Levi loved nothing more than watching Erwin being fucked by the man, then joining in eventually to fuck that delicious mouth of his. If word of what they get up to behind closed doors got out, Levi was sure all of the Recon Corps' credibility would go flying out the window._ _

__Good thing then they were damn good at keeping secrets._ _

__“Good boy,” Levi crooned to him once he replied to the boy, satisfied feeling Erwin's cock starting to twitch back to life again. “I bet he heard us too. I bet he was standing outside that door for a while now, listening to his Commander as the true slut he is. I bet his little dick got nice and hard too, and he was stroking him self through his pants before speaking up. He’ll be thinking of you being fucked tonight in his bunk. Maybe even think of you fucking him.”_ _

__If there was one thing Levi knew about Erwin, it was that he enjoyed the feeling of manhandling Levi. Levi knew that for his small size, deep down Erwin got off to having him squirm on his cock. The old pervert._ _

__Levi's dirty talking made Erwin whimper and press back against Levi's cock and fingers. Now that he was aroused again, the hypersensitivity was easier to deal with, as they both knew from experience it would be. He shivered as he was praised, and didn't deny that he didn't mind the thought of being overheard. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened._ _

__Erwin moaned Levi's name and clenched around him, trying to tease back in the only way he could. The permission to speak had only extended to dealing with the recruit, so it wasn't like he could use his skills to tease Levi with words. He lowered his torso closer to the ground so that his ass was presented even more perfectly for Levi to view and fuck. The thought of getting to fuck the cute blonde was hot, even if it was something he would never in his life do. Levi and Mike were one thing, teenagers young enough to be his own children were off-limits._ _

__Fantasizing wasn't though, and Erwin could easily imagine himself having his way with that one in any position he chose. From the reports he had heard and received from Keith and from Ness, Armin was eager to please and quick to catch on. He was brilliant tactician and – according to Keith – possessed a talent for manipulation very similar to Erwin's. Armin would be fun in bed._ _

__But talent was no substitute for well-honed skill, and he moaned into the floor again as he began to approach his second orgasm. He held it back, but Erwin didn't think it would be long now before he couldn't._ _

__Levi had never tried to push Erwin to his limits of dry-cumming before. The most he had pushed the older man to was climaxing three times in a row before he had been spent as well. He wondered however if he could stretch him to a forth. Maybe even a fifth…_ _

__That’s exactly what he did._ _

__He knew Erwin wasn’t going to last long, boneless and weak as he already was. He had him cum a second time and noted how there was considerably less spunk than the first. By the third, Levi couldn’t hold himself back anymore either, and so he spilt his load inside him, streams of his thick white rope flooding his ass as they climaxed together. Levi knew as well Erwin would be expecting Levi to stop now, but he’s determined to go harder._ _

__By this point Levi knew he would have to work extra hard to get a fourth orgasm from the Commander. He moved him to his back, lying spread on the floor in a mess of cum, as Levi sucked that monster cock of his. Even flaccid it was too big to stuff all in his mouth, and he was pretty sure he couldn't get it up again either. Left with only his mouth and hands to use, he was giving Erwin all he had to get him to orgasm one last time, his cheeks hollowed out, tongue wrapping and twisting around his thick girth, hands fondling his ball sack which he swore had to be empty now at his fourth round._ _

__“Come on, you can do it. Just one last time, in my mouth like a good boy,” Levi crooned to him when he removed his mouth only to encourage him. Levi was pretty sure they had both forgotten why this even started or what roles they were even meant to be playing, because right now Levi just wanted Erwin’s cock in his mouth and to taste him one last time._ _

__Levi was pushing him hard today._ _

__Three orgasms in a row was something he was used to being ordered and encouraged through by now. Levi wasn't his first lover to indulge his excellent stamina or his over-stimulation kink, but Levi had always stopped after the third one, hardly ever able to contain himself by this point. True to form, Levi came with him the third time, and Erwin fully expected him to stop after that point. Usually he would be allowed to to cuddle and clean up while Levi whispered praise and loving words to him._ _

__Usually._ _

__There was no way he could possibly manage to cum a fourth time. Erwin shook his head when Levi encouraged him, and stuffed one fist in his mouth to contain his noise – the very small part of him that was still aware did not want to alarm whatever squads were working security this week and send them running into the room – the other he tangled into Levi's hair to try to tug him off. He squirmed beneath Levi, torn between saying the word that would end his torment and wanting desperately to try to do this for his lover._ _

__Erwin was pretty sure he wasn't completely to his stopping point, as much as his body was begging for it, and he hoped that tugging on Levi's hair again meant Levi would pin his wrist to the floor. That was a trick that sometimes worked in getting him to orgasm the third time. They hadn't used it for that, so Erwin figured there was a chance it might work for this._ _

__Levi knew he was really testing Erwin now – perhaps too far, but perhaps not. Erwin was still capable of arousal as his cock was getting hard in Levi's mouth and the soft noises he was making were a dead giveaway._ _

__Well, he knew one thing that would work for sure._ _

__He slammed his wrist down from his hair and pinned it so Erwin got the message, then made himself take a deep breath and relax, and feed him down._ _

__This was a skill Levi had quickly taught himself while being with Erwin. If you loved sucking cock as much as Levi did, you wanted to be able to fit all you could, and Erwin’s dick was another class in itself. It was a wonder that he can take him entirely, so deep down his throat you could actually see the outline of the Commander's dick. Levi knew the sight drove Erwin wild, but he pushed him that bit more by taking his hand back and letting him wrap it around his throat so he could feel it when his member slid up and down Levi's throat. To finish off the pretty little show, Levi looked up at him with wide eyes, and tears streaming unchecked down his face uncontrollable from his natural gag reflex, and he knew that will be enough._ _

__That was more than enough to push Erwin over the edge for the final time. He loved being able to feel himself moving in Levi's throat from the inside and outside, loved the way his lover looked with tears on his cheeks from his gag reflex being tested, and loved the tightness around his heat. Levi continuing to be a little rough with his hand as he held it around his own throat was the straw that pushed him over._ _

__Erwin muffled his sob of pleasure into his fist as he came a fourth time, this time cumming dry. There was nothing for Levi to swallow. He pulled his fist away from his mouth, and took a shaky breath as he spoke the safe word they used. That was it, that was enough. No more orgasms for him._ _

__When Levi finally pulled away Erwin curled onto his side on the floor, not really caring about the mess, as he tried to get his shaking and sobbing under control. He reached out for Levi, knowing he needed the soothing touch of his lover in the aftermath of something that intense._ _

__Levi came willingly to him instantly, lying on top of him despite his cum-coated body and kissed Erwin tenderly, stroking his cheek and hair, mumbling soft words of praise to him. Levi slowly came down from his own high, the adrenaline leaving his body too and he felt limp and boneless, physically and emotionally spent. He took it as his responsibility to get up, and find a wash rag, coming back and sitting Erwin up and guiding him to his bed, where he sat him and gently washed him down. Words weren’t spoken, not needed, just the gentle application of his touch against his tender skin, interrupted only by the occasional kiss to his mouth._ _

__Once Erwin was clean, Levi pushed him back into bed, pulled the sheet over him, and then paid attention to himself. He knew Erwin was watching him as he stripped down to nothing, then slipped into bed with him, contented and satisfied. He was well aware it was still the middle of the day, and they had work to be doing, but in the sanctity of this room nothing seemed more important than just lying here in each others arms._ _

__“A little birdie tells me you have glasses now,” Levi said after a good ten minutes pass, Levi able to hear with his head pressed to his chest Erwin’s heartbeat had returned to normal. He pulled away to look at him with a cheeky smirk. “I bet you look even fucking better with glasses, you old fart.”_ _

__Damn. Someone had squealed on him. Erwin made a face at Levi to express his distaste for his first 'old man' problem, and then sighed. He slid his hand over Levi's back, reveling in the feeling of his skin against Erwin's before he answered. “They're only for reading, so they're in my office,” he said. “And if the look on Mike's face was anything to go by, then yes, I look good with glasses.”_ _

__Erwin yawned, and shifted slightly beneath Levi into a more comfortable position. There was absolutely no reason they couldn't get away with a mid-afternoon nap in his opinion. Erwin was authorizing this as a legitimate course of action and he was fully prepared to justify it if he had to. His arms tightened around Levi and he kissed the top of his head._ _

__“You can see them later,” he promised, “but not until I take a nap.”_ _

__Like he was given Levi a choice. Another yawn escaped, and Erwin closed his eyes. It had been a long day already. “Sleep well,” he said, and let himself go._ _


End file.
